School Days Chapter 1
by naruhedo0912
Summary: Like Full Metal Panic, this story follows some with military experience who gets caught up in a situation that pushes his military training to the limit. The first chapter starts by introducing some characters.


**Chapter 1**

The day started off like it always does in Colorado during the summertime. Sunny. Aaron, a former soldier stationed at Fort Carson, is starting his freshman year of college. His main area of study; 3D Animation. Secondary; Greek Mythology. He is not an easily discouraged person, even though this is his first time going to college. No Girlfriend, no job, nothing to worry about except for having a normal life, living it every day. That's what he thought, anyways. Today was not going to be a normal day.

"Wow, its gigantic." he thought, looking at the campus grounds. "I love it!" he said, so loud it almost sounded like he was shouting it.

Walking up to the administration building, he noticed a cute girl reading a textbook.

' _Wow she is really pretty.'_ he thought, walking past her.

Once he was inside the administration building, he walked up to the front desk and waited until the clerk was off the phone. Once off the phone, the clerk looked up at Aaron and did not say anything, as if she was waiting for him to speak.

"Hi, I'm new here and was wondering if I could get my schedule?" Aaron asked the clerk.

"Sure, give me just a moment." Said the desk clerk, who by the sound of her deeper and raspy voice must have been a big time smoker.

"Here it is."

"Thank you," Aaron said.

As he turned around to leave, he noticed the same girl from outside in the lobby, still reading her textbook. Aaron thought this was too much of an opportunity to pass up. So, he approached her.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you help me locate the auditorium? I'm new here and I do not know where it is." he said.

"Yea, sure. Follow me." She answered, to his surprise.

"I'm Aaron." He told her, introducing himself and holding his hand out.

"Claire." She responded, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Aaron." Aaron repeated, still shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Aaron." Claire responded, returning the handshake.

Those were the last words spoken between them. Well, for now, anyway. Once they arrived at the auditorium, Claire turned around and started walking in the other direction at a fast pace. Even though she was walking fast, Aaron could've sworn he saw her crack a smile. That made him feel a little different, but in a good way.

' _Now,'_ he thought. _'Time for my orientation.'_

Once he stepped into the auditorium, he noticed that there were a lot of students. Not wanting to stand, he hunted for a seat. Luckily, he found one seat on the end towards the back of the auditorium. It was next to a girl he could easily identify. Not by name, but by how she looked and talked. She was one of those prissy girls who was conceited and only hung out with certain people. Once he took that seat, he knew she would say something to him. But he didn't care; he was having a good day. He decided to take the seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, in a demeaning tone.

"I'm taking a seat, so I can be comfortable during the orientation," he said, not even looking in her direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her flicking her bright blonde hair back, looking as if she was going to retort with some snide comment towards him. And she did.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, still using that demeaning tone towards him.

"No clue," he said, still not looking at her.

"I am the heiress to Frisen Enterprises, Amanda Frisen," she said, almost offended by what Aaron answered when she asked that question.

"Ok, and?" he replied, looking straight ahead into the crowd that was before him.

"A lackey like you should watch how you talk to me." She sounded as if she was actually offended.

Now Aaron was getting irritated. He turned towards her and stared dead into her eyes.

"1. Don't talk to me like that; 2. I don't care if you were the president's daughter, I'm still going to sit here; 3. If you actually want to be respected or even remotely have a normal conversation, then I suggest you tone down on your bitchiness and start talking to people like they are normal human beings." His words caused her to blush and look away from him.

' _Wait, normally people don't blush when you point out their flaws or talk to them like that,'_ He thought, beginning to ponder as to what her reaction was for. Before she could say anything to retaliate to what he said, the orientation was starting.

' _Thank god!'_ he thought. _'Now she can't say anything without someone noticing her.'_

After a long and grueling 2 hours, the orientation was over. Once they dismissed us, I bolted out the door, itching to get to my first class, even though we only had two classes that day. After those classes, I would get to go to my apartment and relax for the day. On my way to class, I was helping out some people, being the nice guy I am. But I couldn't help feel like someone was following me, however I could never see them when I turned around. Once I got to class, room 202A, I knew it was going to be fun. As I stepped into the classroom, I was about to greet everyone in the classroom, when I saw her again. Claire, with her short, brown hair was sitting in the front row. Awe struck my face. I stopped moving and was speechless, the girl who was the first person I saw and talked to at this school was sitting right in front of me.

' _Oh damn, what do I do?'_ was the only thought on my mind.

"Are you the new student?" the professor, Dr. Engel, asked me, instantly snapping me back to reality.

"Yes, sir. I am the new student. My name is Aaron," I said, hoping no one was laughing at me.

"Perfect. We've been expecting you. Have a seat in the second row, behind Claire." Dr. Engel motioned to the empty spot in the second row.

"Yes, sir," I said, moving towards the seat, almost tripping and so embarrassed that my face was beet red.

' _Well, here's my chance to talk to her again,'_ I thought to myself, hoping I wouldn't sound like a buffoon.

Right before class was over, I attempted to talk to her again.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked Claire, hoping she would respond.

"Don't talk to me," she said quietly, storming out of the classroom, almost at a sprinting pace.

' _Well, I wasn't expecting that response.'_ I thought, getting ready to go home.

As I was going to my car, I still had this eerie feeling that I was being followed. No matter how fast or hard I looked, I could not identify anyone following me. So, I got into my car and started to head home. After awhile, I saw two vehicles that looked like they were following me. Not one, but two cars. So, I took the short way to my apartment, getting there as fast as I could. When I got home, the two vehicles that were following me were gone. I thanked god they were gone, ascended my staircase, and unlocked my apartment. Once I got inside, I launched myself onto the couch to relax and replay the events that happened today.

' _I met a pretty girl, Claire, who now apparently doesn't want to talk to me. I met a cute, but conceited girl, Amanda, who I offended, but for some reason, she blushed and looked away. This day wasn't that weird, but it wasn't normal. Now I just need to…..'_ I thought, when a knock on the door made me lose my train of thought. _'Who could that be?'_

I got up and walked towards the door when I heard another knock. I also could've sworn I heard footsteps running from the door when I was walking towards it. I opened the door to find no one there, but two envelopes were on my door mat. I picked up the envelopes, which had my name written on them in different handwriting. I then closed my door and went to the kitchen to get my letter opener. I opened one fo the letters, the one with the nicer handwriting. It read:

 _Dear Aaron,_

 _I want to get to know you better. I have taken quite an interest in you._

 _From,_

 _A Stranger_

 _P.S. I will be watching you from now on._

I opened the second letter. It read:

Dear Aaron,

I'm sorry. You're cute and interesting. Gotta go, bye.

From,

No One

Ok, those just made my day get a little weirder. Ok, a lot weirder. Who would give me letters? I barely know anyone at the school. Oh well, I need to shower and sleep. Wait, where have I met someone who already started to write me letters? I'll remember it later. Hopefully tomorrow is less weird than it was today.


End file.
